<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>provoke by fiveyaaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686111">provoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas'>fiveyaaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when autumn comes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, also the name of this series is..... indeed a stupid pun, ao3 properly before kinktober, bc i’ve got ..... no talent when it comes to computers, come get y’all’s unnecessary extra content, how to work the challenge feature on ao3 lbr, i call it..... kinktober day 0, it is me making sure I know how to use, or kink!!!! :0, this is just testing to make sure I know, this is not technically part of kinktober, you can’t spell kinktober without tori actually, y’all working on your scavenger hunts?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya is well-aware he is doing this on purpose. </p><p>She knows, mainly, because Five had asked during training earlier how far her ears could pick up on sound. She knows, also, because he is clearly trying to provoke her. </p><p>And she knows he’s trying to provoke her because he usually doesn’t mutter her name as often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when autumn comes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>provoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/gifts">lifeofsnark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this was absolutely just written before kinktober to make sure I know how to actually tag for kinktober. But. Here’s some ✨extra content✨ before kinktober officially begins. It’s a p short fic, and I wrote it super quick today while eating lunch so RIP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanya is well-aware he is doing this on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows, mainly, because Five had asked during training earlier how far her ears could pick up on sound. She knows, also, because he is clearly trying to provoke her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she knows he’s trying to provoke her because he usually doesn’t mutter her name as often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He still absolutely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>before, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but living in a house of people who had no boundaries usually meant there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> attempts at subtlety.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He clearly wasn’t trying to be subtle now.) </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanya,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he groans. She can hear his hand’s movements, his sharp intakes of breath, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulse-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the lights in the house flicker, once, and she hears Five trying to stifle laughter, not pausing in his movements but clearly aware who caused the lights to go out. She wonders if she made the ceiling collapse on his head if he would stop tormenting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he had gotten the adult body, it had become somewhat of a standoff as to who would make the first move. She knew that for her, it was the fear of rejection. Vanya could pretty well decipher that Five at least wanted to fuck her, but she didn’t know if his feelings ran any deeper thn that. She sometimes suspected that Five didn’t do anything because he just assumed Vanya would want something more than sex, and he wasn’t willing to give it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they hadn’t made any moves, and Vanya had convinced herself at a certain point that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a good thing, really- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harsh moan of her name makes her flinch against her bed, crossing her legs as much as she could in hopes that she wouldn’t reach down and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, she realizes, two could play at this game. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is starting to think she’s trying to provoke him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that, he is entirely fucking aware of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” Vanya says, stretching sleepily and padding to the breakfast table. Luther frowns at the fact that she is just wearing a t-shirt and panties, but he shrugs and doesn’t say anything about it. Five is tempted to snap at him for being an awful number one and allowing this nonsense, but he stops short when he sees that Klaus and Diego aren’t wearing shirts and Vanya would rightfully point it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s just trying to tease him though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does it surprisingly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strains to grab some of the pancakes, and he knows the others are noticing the way Five is staring, quite obviously, at the way her nipples are poking out, pert against her tee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” Vanya breathes out. He wonders if Vanya always sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he imagines this is part of his punishment for last night. Well, he won’t fall for this trick, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five nearly drops his coffee on himself, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison sets her head in her hands. Ben, being projected by Klaus, looks like he might figure out how to throw up as a ghost. Luther asks, “What do you need, V? I was about to get something to drink, but I can grab whatever you need!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya flicks her gaze away from Five to Luther, and Five seriously contemplates throttling his twin. “Uh, sure, could you get me some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther nods and walks off, and Vanya starts reaching for the pancakes again, shirt riding up as she leans over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five shoves the plate towards her, wanting the torture to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t. She smiles up at him, and, as his heart starts pounding, she asks, “You feeling okay Five? Your heart is </span>
  <em>
    <span>speeding.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glowers at her, trying to decide if he cares whether or not the others see him bending her over right there and teaching her a lesson, but Diego interrupts him before he can. “Ben, is it true that ghosts can make lights flicker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raises his brows. Klaus answers for him, “Only when they’re being particularly bitchy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there a bitchy ghost last night? I feel like the power went off at least six separate times last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya blushes, cheeks bright red, but Five is looking at the way it spreads to her neck, trails to the small window of skin exposed underneath it. He wonders if it travels to her chest, wanting to flip up the shirt and see for himself-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben notices this, and he vanishes after making a choice remark about Five being quieter about jerking off when he is trying to haunt the mansion. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya knows that Five has a distinct lack of boundaries from his powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows this, so she should have known that this would be a problem at one point. And despite the fact that they’d both been trying to excite one another into action, she was not planning that at this moment. Vanya had gotten into the habit of setting coffee (and sometimes a small treat, depending on if he looked like he’d gotten in the habit of forgetting food again) on Five’s desk right before he usually woke up, but she hadn’t this morning because she had woken up and had a distinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>urge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing about psych meds is that they repress all arousal for Vanya. When she had gotten off them and had been truly off, she’d felt the desire prickling against her spine. And then, all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has not had a sex dream for as long as she could remember, but she woke up to one today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she didn’t set Five’s coffee down at 7:30 this morning, right around the time Five woke up. She should have assumed that would have concerned him, but she clearly wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her hands is working between her legs desperately, and she reaches with her other to tweak her own nipple, gasping out at her own sensitivity but refusing to stop. She’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a little-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what are you trying n-...” Five trails off from whatever he is saying, gaping at her. It’s very clear what she is doing. His eyes zone in on the damp patch against her gray underwear, and she closes her eyes, feeling her skin heat in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes,” Five’s voice sounds just a step below a plea, shaky in a way that she’s never heard from him before. Slowly, she opens her eyes, looking up at him before he stalks forward.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! I will be participating in every day of kinktober. All of the fics will be completely un-related unless I specify otherwise, meaning you can read in any order you want!!! Major thank you to Casey for all the organizing she did for this event, and a major thanks to all the writers (and possibly artists?) participating in fiveya’s kinktober!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>